One Star Death
by Robot Lady-Ai
Summary: After coming back from camp rock her life goes down the drain. Her mom is too busy for her. Her friends left her. Her school grades are going down. She as scars on wrist, but she keeps a smile on her face and her voice still is singing.A Tess story


Title: One star death

Summary: After coming back from camp rock her life goes down the drain. Her mom is too busy for her. Her friends left her. Her school grades are going down. She as scars on wrist, but she keeps a smile on her face and her voice still is singing, just for her mom. Will her mom notice her troubled voice before it's too late.

Rated: Teen

A/N: I don't own camp rock (the movie). Only few characters I made up during the story. Enjoy! Review!

"Bye Tess honey."

Tess tries not tearing up over the phone.

"Same here bye." Tess's mom hangs up.

She closes her phone and set in front of her. She closed her eyes and sallow back all her tears and cries. She washes up her face and put her phone away in her back pack. She pats her face with a towel. "_Come on Tess their waiting for your performance." _ She looks in the mirror and fixed her dress. This dress was much better than the one she wore at camp rock. Her mom was so impress by her daughter camp rock performance. That she made Tess a special concert so she can share her voice with the world. Tess throws her back pack on to the floor, and sat on a chair. While her makeup artist make her look like an actual pop star singer. She sat there looking at her refection. Nothing was every the same after camp rock, her life, friends, even school.

Flash back

Tess teacher was standing in front of her and hold a pack of test in her hand.

"Tess what happen? You never had grades this bad. You would always get a B or A. sometimes C, but never a F. Is there something bothering you?"

Tess looks away from the teacher. She didn't respond.

"Tess?"

She looked back at the teacher.

"Nothing wrong. I just got lazy, I'm sorry I'll try to get my grades up. Can I leave now?"

The teacher places a hand on her head to let Tess know that she had a headache. The teacher then sighs.

"Fine, leave."

Tess picks up and left.

"Bye." She said as she left the room.

She wanders in to the hallways of the high school. She holds her books close to her chest. She tries to ignore every voice and every giggle. This came from the many Clicks of the high school. She walked faster to the bathroom. Nobody use the bathrooms of high school during this time of the day. They were to busy talking and having fun with their friends.

She close the door of the bathroom. She sat down on the corner of the bathroom. Her back was on the wall. She began to cry. Her back pack was on the floor. She kicks it away from her.

End of flashback

She opens her eyes and grabs the head set so she could sing.

"Okay Tess you're on!" She heard in her ear. She nodded and walk on to the stage, with a smile on her face.

"Are you guys ready? "

The crowd went crazy.

"Okay then I'll begin."

She let out a big breath and then breathes again. Then she began.

"_I'm too cool for my dress_

_These shades don't leave my head_

_Everything ya say is so irrelevant _

_You follow and I lead_

_You wanna be like me_

_But you're just a wannabe_

_Love it or Hate it_

_I can't help the way I am _

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_(Chorus)_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are _

_Can't tell you what, that you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You're lucky I'm so nice_

_Even I'm surprised _

_You are still allowed to be in my crew _

_I'll show you how it's done_

_If you wanna be someone_

_Just watch me and you'll learn some_

_Me, Myself, and I agree _

_You'll never catch up with me_

'_cause I'm too cool, too cool_

_I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You think you're hot but I'm sorry you're not_

_Exactly who you think you are _

_Can't tell you what, that you haven't got_

_But when we walk into the room_

_I'm too cool for you_

_You see some are born with beauty_

_Brains and talent and they got it all_

_While others simply try all their lives_

_Still they never get the call _

_That's the difference between you and me_

_Obviously, I'm a natural,_

_I'm the real deal, yeah_

_I can't help the I am _

_Hope you don't misunderstand_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you_

_But I'm too cool, too cool_

_I'm too cool to know you_

_Don't take it personal_

_Don't get emotional _

_You know it's the truth_

_I'm too cool for you."_

She was out of breath and sweating just from the first song. She ran off the stage to get ready for the next song.

Flash back

Tess stands up and looks at her arm which was cover in scars. She put her bracelets on to cover them. She washes up. Two girls walked in whispering to each other.

"Can you believe it Shane is now dating that one girl he meet at the camp?"

"No I can't believe it. What was her name?"

"It was Mitchie Torres"

"She pretty I guess for a small town girl."

Tess left the rest room, with a rush. "_Why did he pick her? I was everything he wanted I even wore his favorite colors to get his attention." _ She stops walking. She stood there in front of the school. "_Oh yea he told me before I left. I was a fake. . . .He wants something real and actual has a heart."_ A tear rolled down her cheek.

end of flashback

She felt the energy of the crowd. She wore a white dress for this song. A smile appears on her face.

"Wake up

When will things be good enough?

For you to see

All that we can be

I'm sick of playin' games and action'

Like we never care

That we're never there

We pay attention

For only seconds

(chorus)

Look at you

Look at me

There's never any us

Can't you see

All we can become

We can shine

Like the sun

If we believe that 2 stars are brighter than one

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon. . . look at you

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon . . .look at me

Listen, the way we feel is not just about you or me

It's harmony

Just give in

Cuz together we'll be brighter than just any star

A work of art

We'll the sky Bright

We'll light, you and I

(chorus)

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon. . .look at you

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon

Is it too much ask . . . that you put

Us first-oh

I feel like we're last in our universe

And that's not where we oughta be

(chorus 2x)

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon . . . look at you

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon. . .look at me

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon . . . look at you

C'mon, C'mon, C'mon. . .look at me."

She just finished and looked at the crowd. Nobody was there. She looked around her. It was dark and empty.

Flashback

"Mom are you going to pick me up? I need to talk to you." Tess said

"Tess honey I have work to do just walk home and I'll talk to you later."

Her mom hangs up. She put her phone away. She let a big sigh and began to walk. "_Mom why do you have to be so busy when I want to talk to you or even spend time with you always busy." _ She tugged her shirt down and fix it. She look down at her wrist and notice her charm bracelet. _"You make up with me with a charm." _ She threw her head back and let out a laugh. She then nodded. She looks up and notice the sun was going down. "_I must have been in the rest room for a while its already getting dark." _ After a bit of more walking she stopped. She felt as if she was been followed. She looked behind her but not all the way just enough to see. She saw a guy dress in dirty jeans, a black hoody, his head was down so she couldn't see his face. He looked really creepy and scary. She turns around and walked faster. His foot steps got louder behind her. Then she began to jog. He began to jog as well. Then Tess began to run. He began to run. She ran as fast as she could, but no matter how fast she was he got closer to her. Her breath became heavy. Her heart began to race not because of the running but for her fear of what was about to happen.

End of Flashback

Tess stood on the stage in her white dress. She then began to back away. The stage seems to fade away and turn to a corner. Her heart was racing. A guy appears in front of her. He was wearing a dirty pair of jeans and a black hoody. He took off his hoody to reveal a mask he had been wearing. It a bunny mask you find in a costume store. Sure it looks friendly in the day light, but not right now for Tess. Begin trap in a corner in the dark.

"What do you want from me?" Tess said while her voice broke and she began to cry.

"Give me all your money." The guy said in a rough old voice. He pulls out a gun from his pocket and pointed at Tess.

She reaches for her back pack and grabs all the cash she had on her. Which was a few 20 bucks. She threw on to the floor.

"Here that's all I have please don't shot me."

The guy walked towards her. She looked away and closes her eyes.

"Handed it to me." He said while point the gun at her.

She nodded and fell to the floor and pick up the dirty cash and handed it to him. She was still on her knees. Then the guy notice her charm bracelet.

"Give me the bracelet."

"What." She turns and looks at him.

"I said give me the bracelet or else." He said as his point the gun to her head.

"My mom gave this to me. . ." She said.

"I don't care give it up."

She cries even more. As she place a hand on it.

"Hurry up."

She stood up and hit the guy in process. The guy mask fell to the floor. He saw the mask hit the floor.

"You little!!" He then pin her to the wall.

She saw his face. His face was mean, and rough. He had a huge scar on his cheek,

"I didn't want to end up killing you but you saw my face now you get what's coming to you." He walked away for a while.

He shoots her shoulder. She felt the impact strike her hard. Blood began to run down on to her dress. She covers it with her hand. The blood drip on to her fingers and then on to her arm. He smile. She looked up at him. He shoots her once again but in her stomach. Blood drip out of her mouth. She cover her mouth.

"You . . . basterd ." She said as she fell to the floor. He walks up to her.

"At least I'm better off then you are." He left.

She crawled towards her backpack. Took out her cell phone. She presses on to her ear. The blood drip down her hand and on to her elbow.

"Hello? Tess honey? Is this you?"

"Mom . . ." she tries to fight the pain off just for a while.

"Tess what's wrong you sound bad. Hurry up and tell me I need to be back in a minute."

"Is it too much to ask . . .that you put us first. I feel like we're last in our universe and that's not where we oughta be…"She said with her voice fading.

"TESS! WHATS WRONG!"

"I guess it would never be two stars because this star is . . . ."

Her phone drop from her hand. Her eyes close. A tear ran down her cheek. She let one more air enter her lungs and leave for the last time.

A/N: The End. .Maybe I went a little far with this story. But it not real it just a story. I cried while I was typing the ending. I had the idea while I was listening to the camp rock cd. (Strange, right?) I don't Tess at all in the movie but I like the song that she sings. And I had the idea so why not type it up. I wonder how people would act after reading this story. So please review. I would mean a lot to me.

Oh one more thing the flash back is what really happens the concert is from her imagination. When everybody goes away that's when she going back to her real life.


End file.
